


Long Day

by hirschmania



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/pseuds/hirschmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Toriel gives Sans a nice night at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> i am total and complete #garbage  
> also soriel needs more smut fics. smh fandom.
> 
> http://sin-mania.tumblr.com/

She hears him come in, from the moment the door closes, to him paces his keys in the bowl they all kept their keys in the the foyer, to him slumping into his big chair in the living room, heaving a sigh. Toriel had already started making tea by then, a small smile on her face as she did so. Frisk wasn’t home and neither was Papyrus-- both were currently at Undyne’s for a sleepover. Which meant that, for once, she was alone with him.    
  
Toriel carries the tea to the living room, and places it on the table next to his chair. “thanks, babe.” he says, sounding very fatigued.   
  
“Are you alright, dear?” she asks.    
  
“mm. m’ fine. just had a long day.” he says, taking a sip of his tea. “where’s the kid? the house’s awfully quiet tonight.”    
  
She giggles. “Frisk and Papyrus are at Undyne’s tonight.”    
  
He looks up at her incredulously. “so... we’re _alone_ , then?”    
  
Toriel gives him a sly smirk in response, moving behind him and beginning to rub his shoulders. Sans lets out a soft moan in response, sighing contently.    
  
“Is this alright?” she asks him.    
  
“ _yes..._ ” he moans her name shortly after, and Toriel giggles, moving to kiss him on his cheek. Sans, who has placed his tea on the table besides him, intercepts her halfway, and pulls her into a very heated kiss, moaning softly into her lips. Toriel, not wanting to lose face at her fiancee’s rather bold move, moves around so she can straddle his lap.    
  
“Mmm... oh, Sans...” she whispers.    
  
“t-tori...” he says, both hands cupping her cheeks.    
  
“S-Sans, I... aahh...” she moans again, “I... I want...”    
  
The skeleton hums, pressing soft kisses to his lover's neck. “you want what?” he whispers in her ear.    
  
“I... I want... oh, god...” she pants.    
  
A chuckle, one that sent heat right into her mound. “you want _what?_ ” he repeats.    
  
“...I want... you...”   
  
“you want me what?”   
  
“I want you... i-inside me...”   
  
He wastes no time, pulling down his shorts, the garment sliding down his legs and falling to the floor. “nnn... c’mere, _**gorgeous.**_ ” he rumbles, and Toriel lifts up her skirt accordingly, allowing his length to hover over her entrance. Sans places his hands on her hips, his tongue running over his teeth slowly before slowly easing their hips closer, sound of pleasure escaping both of them.    
  
“oh... oh yeah... t-that’s it...”   
  
“Oh Sans...”   
  
“nnn...” Sans moans as he hilts himself inside of her. His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he pants. He holds that position for a moment, before pulling her down, wrapping his arms around her neck, holding her close. “let’s take this upstairs~.” he coos breathlessly into her ear, and with a snap of his phangles, they’re in their shared bedroom, with Sans pinning Toriel to the bed.    
  
Toriel giggled. “Adventurous today, _hmm~?_ ” she coos playfully.    
  
He only gives a smirk and his trademark wink, leaning over her and kissing her heatedly. He reclines his hips, hoisting her legs over his shoulders, and starts moving, his thrusts even and paired with a small grunt of effort.    
  
“oh... oh _yes_... tori... oh god, you feel... so _good_ baby...” he gasps out, moaning and keening her name and he moved, trying to keep control and not lose that cool, go with the flow persona he worked so hard to put up.    
  
“Oh... Sans...” she moans. “I-I... _I love you_...”    
  
“i love you too, baby.” he says, “i... _**f-fuck**_... i love you... so much... oh tori...”    
  
“S-Sans... I--I’m going to...”    
  
“what? gonna cum already?” he says, slightly teasing. “yeah, that’s it baby. _cum for me._ cum on my big fat cock.” his speed increases and Toriel keens loudly, arching her back in pleasure.    
  
“c’mon. c’mon, baby.” he goads her on, until finally she relents, her walls collapsing around him. “oh. oh yes, yes **_there it is...!_** right there...!” he grabs to headboard of their bed, thrusting erratically and wildly. “yeah... yeah... oh _fuck..._ you’re so fucking tight babe...” he locks his jaw, eye sockets screwing shut.    
  
“A-Ah... Sans...”    
  
“nnn.. oh... oh _yes..._ _here it comes...._ a-ah...” reaching his limit, Sans climaxes into her, letting out a loud cry of his own. “ _ **t-tori...!**_ ”    
  
He holds for a moment, letting their juices mix, and then collapses next to her. He sighs, smiling. “thanks, love.” he says, “i... really needed that.”    
  
She smiles, turning on her side. “Of course, dear. We do not get very much time alone, between caring for Frisk and Papyrus and our employment.”    
  
Sans sighs, scooting closer to her. “we need a vacation, tori.”    
  
“Summer is right around the corner, you know. I think Frisk would enjoy it.”    
  
“nah,” he says, “i mean just... me and you.” his cheekbones turn bright blue as he speaks. “i dunno. just... a thought.”    
  
Toriel kisses the crown of his skull. “That does sound rather nice.. though, right now, I think a nap is in order.”   
  
He chuckles. “ _way_ ahead of ya, t.” he mumbles, and then he starts snoring softly. Toriel sighs.    
  
“Goodnight, you silly skeleton.” she whispers, and then passes out herself.


End file.
